The Predicament Of Oblivion
by lemennair214
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga had been waiting for Mikan to arrive for a long time inspite of the news that the brunette died four years ago. Until, a new girl Haruka Minami came to the academy and because of an unknown reason, she reminds him of her.
1. Chapter 1

My fourth story, this one just popped into my mind

My fourth story, this one just popped into my mind. I don't wanna lose the ideas inside my head that's why I started typing it. Well, I just hope that you will like this one. Okay here goes another story brought to you by _lemennair214_…Enjoy reading!

"**The Predicament of Oblivion**"

_Chapter 1 _

_The Façade of Solitude- A Cold Princess _

Another quiet, normal day. That's how the students in the academy could describe it but not for a sixteen year old girl. It was her first time to set foot in Japan. She was there not for a vacation not even for business matters. She was there to go into an exclusive school for those who are just like her.

"Miss Minami, we are almost there. A few more kilometers and we're in the academy." The driver looked at her at mirror. He addressed her by her surname. He used to be formal with her.

She didn't respond but instead she let out a sigh. She doesn't really want to go in that school. She had never experienced going into schools for she got her private mentors. Yes, indeed her life could be considered as that of a princess. Always served. Always guarded. She had grown tired of all the attention given to her.

The driver simply shook his head. He knows what she feels right now. He set his eyes on the road and focused on his driving. After a few more minutes, the black car entered the gate of a big institution specifically the Alice Gakuen.

Mr. Kimura stepped off the car and opened the door for his mademoiselle. The girl quietly stepped off and looked at her new surroundings.

A blonde-haired guy approached them with a big smile.

"Welcome to Alice Academy. You must be the girl the head master told me to assist. I am Narumi. I will be your homeroom teacher. I'm so please to meet you Minami-san." He beamed at the girl in front of him. The head master had told him to be extra pleasant with the girl. "_She must be an important person." _ He thought.

The girl just nodded at him. She didn't bother to say a word.

"_Ooh…too quiet huh_." He thought. "Ah well, let's go. You still have to meet your new classmates. You will definitely like them." he stated hoping that he'll get her to talk but much to his chagrin she just stay quiet.

They stopped into an empty room. Narumi let the lass change into a middle school uniform. After a while, she stepped off the room.

"You look cute wearing that uniform." He complimented as he scanned her appearance.

The girl just nodded at him. They started walking off.

They walked silently into the hallways. Well, the hallways are empty. All of the students were inside their rooms. Classes would be beginning.

"Okay here it is. Just wait here till I called up to you, okay?" he said at the girl beside him. She just nodded. Narumi then entered the room.

"Attention Class-B. I just want to inform you that you'll be having a new classmate. Well, she's from England so be nice to her." He said to the class stopping them to do their stuffs. "Okay, you may enter now." he called outside.

A pink-haired girl entered the room. Her locks were tied into a ponytail using a red lace ribbon and then the strands of her hair were braided. (If you can't imagine the hairstyle, just try to think of the beautiful white-haired captain from Full Metal Panic). Her long bangs were parted into the left using a red flower hairpin.

She wasn't the girl the class expected to enter the room. They were expecting for a loud-mouthed brown-haired girl, Mikan Sakura, the former no star, the clumsy energetic girl, the girl who was requested by the head master to transfer into the Alice Gakuen in England. Narumi said that the new girl is from England thus making them to expect that she had returned. But to their disappointment, a pink-haired girl had arrived. They weren't really disappointed by the arrival of the new girl but they really miss her. Although according to a news delivered to them by their homeroom teacher, the girl died two years ago. Still they waited for her to come back. Thinking that the news is just a mere joke. They knew her so well. She may have requested the higher-ups of the England campus to tell them that she's already dead. That idiot wanted them to miss her so much.

She isn't the type of girl that you will not notice. Truth to be said, your eyes would be locked on her once you had taken a sight of the lass. There is something about her that caught their attention. Her presence had made the flame caster to look up from his manga plus the invention prodigy also stops screwing up her new invention.

Something made them look at her. Well, they don't think that she's got the Human Pheromone Alice. But they just can't stop looking at her. It may be her eyes. Her emerald eyes. Her lifeless eyes may be the one that caught their attention. Her eyes were just plainly looking at her new classmates. Her eyes gave her the mysterious aura. It turned her into someone. Someone that you will definitely want to know very well. One will definitely want to discover the reason behind the sad look in her eyes. Indeed, she's the misty girl. Given that she's got the body that guys will go gaga for, she will definitely be a school item.

Everyone observed her and notice that she's not even moving from her position.

Narumi felt uncomfortable by the sudden silence. He tried to speak up.

"Well, Minami-san why don't you go tell them something about yourself." He eyed the quiet girl beside him. Well actually, he can't also stop looking at her.

"Ohayo minna-san. I am Haruka Minami. I actually grew up in England. So I'm not familiar with the place." She said briefly.

Even when she spoke up, her face showed no expression at all. Well, her face was really like of a very cute doll. But just like a doll, she's lifeless. She's got no emotion.

Everyone stayed quiet. They were literally looking at her. They expected her to smile. But even her voice showed coldness. The silence was cut off by the flame caster.

"Hey you haven't told us your alice!" he said not bothering to look at her. Well, actually he's peeping from his manga.

"Oh…I got the Wind Alice and Alice of Botany." She plainly said.

"_So that's why she got those earrings_." He thought as he noticed the flower-shaped earrings that was adorned by pink gemstones. He clearly knew that those earrings were controlling devices. "_Huh? What's that?_" he stammered upon noticing a mark placed on her right cheek.

Well, it isn't really a mark just like that of Tsubasa's. This one was different. It could be said that it is a face painting. Her right cheek was painted with a red flower with its vines stretching into half of her forehead and chin. The sight of the mark in her cheek made her look cuter. She even look liked a fairy. 

He wasn't sure if that mark has something to do with her alice. But he can never refute the thought that the mark isn't there for no reason.

"_I got to know who she really is_."

"Ah…Narumi-sensei. Can I know where I am supposed to sit?" she asked.

"Ahm..let'see. You need to have a partner since you're new here…Now, who shall be your partner? " He replied while holding his chin.

A guy from the backmost seat raised his hand.

"I'll be her partner." A cold voice surprised everyone.

"Okay then Natsume-kun will be your partner Haruka-san." He beamed at the pink-haired living doll. "Class, I need to attend a meeting. Be good with her."

Haruka walked towards the seat beside Natsume. (The seating arrangement isn't like that of their elementary days.) Everyone just stared at her. She walked gracefully and smoothly. Not even making a sound but of her footsteps. She's way too refined for a young girl of their age. Her scent filled the nostrils of her classmates.

"Ohh..she smells like fresh flowers." Koko whispered to his seatmate.

"Roses and lavender." Mochu said.

"No. Jasmine and lily." Koko said.

"No. Her scent isn't that one." Yuu meddled.

"She smells like cherry blossom." Ruka said.

"Yah." Iinchou agreed.

"Oh…looks like another celebrity was born." Sumire whispered to Anna and Nonoko.

The two girls just nodded at they took glances at the doll-like girl who is quietly reading a romance pocketbook beside the flame caster.

"Hey. Mind greeting me or introduce yourself to me?" he derided her.

"Ahhh…but I had just introduced myself in front of the class." She merely gazed up from her book.

"I wasn't able to hear you." he replied boldly.

"How is it possible? You've even asked me about my alice." She replied as her eyebrow twitched into a curve.

"You're voice is too soft." He replied defiantly.

"Okay then…I am Haruka Minami. Alice of Wind. Happy now?"

"Much better." He smirked. "_Whoah, this girl got some attitude._"

The girl started reading again. Natsume watched her at his peripheral vision when a seaweed-haired girl approached his seatmate.

"Hello there Minami-san. I am Sumire Shouda. I am the official president of Natsume-Ruka Fans Club. Nice to meet you! Oh by the way…I got the Alice of Dog and Cat Physicality." she beamed at the new girl.

The sakura-haired girl looked at her.

"Nice to meet you too Shouda-san. You got a weird alice." She replied meekly. Her face was devoid of emotions.

A vein popped into Permy's head. She tried to think of something to get even with the new girl.

"So tell me. What's your star ranking?" she asked her. Thinking that she's got a higher rank than the new girl.

"Star ranking? What's that?" she replied completely oblivious of star ranking.

The class suddenly turned at her with quizzical look.

"_Hey Koko. Go read her mind_." Natsume called to the mind reader in his mind.

Koko started reading the girl's mind.

"She really doesn't know her star ranking. It's the first time she heard such word." Koko announced to the whole class.

"_Huh? He's reading my mind?!_" she stammered in her mind. But her face was completely emotionless.

"Yes. I can read your mind Haruka-san. That's my alice." Koko replied at her.

"You got the Mind Reading Alice?" she asked him.

"Yah. By the way, I am Kokoroyomi. It's nice to meet you Haruka-san." He smiled at the girl.

"Nice to meet you too Kokoroyomi-kun." She replied casually.

A blonde guy with eyeglasses approached the new student.

"Hello Haruka-san. I am Yuu Tobita, the class representative." He beamed at new girl.

"Ooh…Hello Tobita-kun. Or shall I call you Iinchou?" She said nonchalantly.

The eye glassed-boy nodded. Next came the cooking expert and the chemical girl.

"Hello Haruka-san. I am Nonoko Ogasawara. I got the Alice of Chemistry." Nonoko smiled at her.

"Hello Ogasawara-san."

"Ahmn…Hello there Haruka-san. I am Anna Umenomiya. I got the Alice of Cooking." Anna smiled weakly.

"Hi Umenomiya-san." Thinking that everyone had greeted her, she started to face her book again.

"Excuse me Minami-san. I haven't introduced myself to you. I am Ruka Nogi. I got the Animal Pheromone Alice."

"Ohh…hello Nogi-kun." She replied stubbornly. "Is there anybody else?" she asked.

"Anybody else?"

"I mean…is there anybody else who's going to greet me? I'm kinda haggard right now. The trip had consumed my energy." She replied without even bothering to look at Ruka.

"Whoah…This girl is really cold. Does she really think that she is that beautiful, huh? Well I'm much more beautiful than her!" Permy is starting to wear her patience thin. She clenched her fist, ready to give her a lesson.

"Wait Sumire-san. Hold up! You can't hurt her! She may be really tired of the trip. Just understand her." Anna said while Yuu and Nonoko hold Sumire.

"Okay." Permy said weakly.

The class suddenly got quiet upon hearing a loud bang.

"Hey you new girly! Don't you spoil around! Don't you know who the queen of this room is?" Hotaru stood up. Threatening is present in her voice.

Everyone sweat dropped. They all know what the new student will experience. She will suffer from the range of the fortified baka gun!

Hotaru set her gun ready to fire. She aimed it to the new girl.

"Hotaru to you have to do it?" Iinchou asked her.

"Hands off me Yuu or you want to be the first one to experience the rage of my newly improved baka gun."

Yuu released her. The invention prodigy shot her gun.

Everyone closed their eyes. They feel pity for the new girl. But when the smoke created by the explosion was cleared, they were surprised to see that large vines shielded the new student.

"_This girl got a powerful alice. I got to look over her._" Natsume thought upon seeing the sight of the large vines.

_To be continued_…

Hello there my most valued readers! Hope you like this one! This one will surely be filled with twist and turns. So stay tuned! I just hope that you like my newest fanfict…

I really have to make up with you guys. That's why I added an extra effort in making this chapter longer. I hope that you will forgive me of the late update.

Well, I really need some reviews…so please submit your reviews…I'm begging…hehehe…Thanks for reading!

Please also read my other stories, The Missing Piece of His Heart, Made for Each Other and It's All About Love…


	2. Chapter 2

"The Predicament of Oblivion"

Moshi moshi! Hajime Mashite?! …And here comes my latest update! Hope you'll enjoy reading it! _Sometimes, I just can't control myself from talking a lot. So just bear up with me guys… _

"**The Predicament of Oblivion**"

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Behind Her Mask **_

"_Sometimes, you have to put walls _

_just to know who are those people _

_who are willing to break down those_

_walls just to be with you …"_

Yuu released her. The invention prodigy shot her gun.

Everyone closed their eyes. They feel pity for the new girl. But when the smoke created by the explosion was cleared, they were surprised to see that large vines shielded the new student.

"_This girl got a powerful alice. I got to look over her._" Natsume thought upon seeing the sight of the large vines.

"Whoah! What's that?!" Koko suddenly blurted out of shock.

"Maybe that's how her Alice works." Anna spoke up weakly.

She was really thankful that nothing happened to the new girl. The newbie may be cold and kinda haughty but still she's a new student. They still have to know her very well.

"So you used your vines to protect yourself? Good work newbie!" Hotaru complimented the new student.

"Is this how you welcome a new student?" the pink-haired lass asked. That raven-haired girl was trying her temper. She summoned her vines to return from the grounds.

The floorings of the room cracked and in entered the vines. After all the vines had entered, the cracked floorings closed as if nothing happened.

Everyone was awed by the newbie's alice. Surely, what they had witnessed was just a part of her alice.

"Maybe…" Hotaru replied informally then turned her back. "_This girl got a powerful alice. She also got bad temper...hehehe…I got a new subject_." She chuckled to herself.

"Ahhm…Haruka-san. Koko said that you didn't know your star ranking. How is it possible? Aren't you from the England Campus?" Yuu tried to ask the lass to calm her down.

"I'm not from the England campus. It's my first time to enter a school." she replied briefly.

Everyone was surprised by her reply. So they listened to the conversation.

"So you mean to say, you also don't know in which group your alice belong?"

"Yah."

"Where did you study and train your alice?"

"At home."

"Huh?" Yuu blurted in surprise.

"Why? Don't you believe me?" she asked. Her brow started to twitch.

"I believe you Haruka-san…but…who trained you?" Yuu sweat dropped upon seeing the twitching of the newbie's brow.

"I got my own mentors. Anymore questions?"

"None."

"Okay then scram."

Yuu walked away. He wouldn't want to face a girl like her.

"_Haruka-san must be very tired right now._" he thought.

They were dumbstruck by Haruka's attitude. A sound brought them back to their senses.

"Yehey! End of classes!" everyone cheered. Who will not love the dismissal of classes? It's the most awaited time of each student. Well not to mention the Alice Festival and other programs of course.

Everyone started to stand up from their seats. Haruka quietly stood off.

"Hey! Don't be too haughty, girly!" a cold voice caught her attention.

"Don't tell that to me. Why? Don't you consider yourself as haughty?" she smirked at him.

"Nope." He returned her smirk.

Haruka turned her back and started walking off the room.

The gang was about to go when Natsume called up to Koko.

"_Koko_!" Natsume called the mind reader in his mind.

Koko looked at him and started to approach him.

"_Don't look and don't approach me_." He said further.

"_I want you to always read her mind…You know…Read Haruka's mind…And always update me of her thoughts. Okay?" _

Koko was surprised upon hearing Natsume call the newbie by her name and his request shocked him the most.

"_What is Natsume up into?_" he thought. But instead of answering him back, he just gave him a nod.

The gang continued walking to the dorm. They still have to change clothes. They don't wanna smell like sweat.

Haruka walked through the hallways. She wasn't familiar with the school premises yet. She didn't know if it's a good thing that no one was there to see her get lost around the campus. Everyone ran fast to change clothes. They don't wanna stand up while eating.

"_Why did I push them away from me? They were trying to be friendly. Now I have to suffer from getting lost. Damn it! I don't even know where my room is_." She cursed in her mind.

She just kept on walking until her path crossed with her personal driver, Mr. Kimura.

"Miss Haruka. How's your day?" a gentle voice came out of the man's mouth.

"Not good…Let's go now. You still have to show me my room and I'm really hungry right now. " she shrugged off.

"Okay Miss Haruka… " he simply replied and started walking.

Haruka quietly followed him. He led her towards the school dorm. They walked upstairs and stopped infront of a certain room.

"This will be your room Miss Haruka." He took out a key from his pocket and started opening the door.

When the door had opened, Haruka walked inside her new room and started scanning.

Her room was for a special star student. The walls had two colors. The upper half was painted white and the lower half was covered with a light pink wall paper designed with one of the flower that she held close to her heart. Her eyes shifted to the complete furniture and appliances inside her room.

"Kono heya wa amari hiroki nai desu. (This room isn't spacious enough.)" She blurted just when she was done with the scanning.

Mr. Kimura didn't make a reply. He knows that she's telling the truth. The mansion in London was really big. And the special star room was just half of her room.

"Are you hungry right now, Miss Haruka?" he asked politely.

"What's up for dinner?"

"Roast chicken, well-cooked rice, lemon juice and fruits." He replied as he led her towards the round dining table.

She comfortably took a seat and waited for him to serve her dinner.

"Here. Have a nice meal Miss Haruka. Motto omochi shimasho? (Shall I bring more?)"

"Iie."

"Okay then Miss Haruka." He replied then stepped back.

"Wait, I want some dessert."

"What is it Miss Haruka?"

"I want a piece of cheese cake for my dessert."

"Okay L-la…" he was cut off by the girl.

"Kimura…what did I tell you?!" she asked in disgust.

"Don't call you in that name anymore…"

"Good…now scram…go back to England…"

_**To be continued…**_

Hhhmn…mystery..mystery…mystery…

Whoah! One more chapter done! It's my first fanfict falling under the genre of Mystery so I just hope that you like it. So, how was it?

I'm kinda surprised by the reviews…I just love reading them! So please continue reading and reviewing…Take care!

Sorry, I wasn't able to finish my other chappies…really sorry about that…

Special thanks to the ff:

**Sakurahua2x: **Hello! Looks like you are a new reader of my stories. Please keep on reading and reviewing. As for what you had said in your review, I just can't answer your question…I may be able to spill off things if I answer you…I'm really sorry…I guess, you just have to continue reading so that you can answer your own question. Take care! Thanks for reviewing!

**Vina03: **Whoah! So, you are already making your guess right now? Hehehe…Sorry but I just can't tell you whether your instinct is right or wrong. I suggest that you still have to continue reading so that you'll be able to guess it correctly. Okay? So keep on reading and reviewing! Take care! BTW…I got Haruka Minami's name from the title of an anime Haruka and there's also a character in Mirmo named Haruka…Minami is the surname of Katie who's also from the same anime… Hope that I had answered your questions…Take care!

**XxblackwingsxX:**A new reader of my stories! Well, hello there! Thanks for the review. And as for what you had said, I definitely agree with you. The new girl really has a strong alice. You also said that you're hoping that Mikan isn't dead…Well, me too. I will never really want her to die…Please continue reading and reviewing. Take care!

**Princessofcrown:** Hi! Thanks for telling me that you already love this one…I'll assure you that you're going to love it more…I'll be trying my best to make good chapters …Take care and keep on reviewing!

**Koneko: **Hello! Another new reader of my stories! Yehey! You know what? I kinda find you to be funny…hehehe…thanks for your review! Take care and please keep on reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I actually love typing this one

I'm really sorry for the very late update. My computer didn't work for a week. I really don't know why. I have to retype my chappies and update using my cousin's computer. Sorry guys…Before I start the chapter, I just want to clear things… Haruka Minami isn't an evil person. She's not really that bad. This chappie will prove it to you. Please don't hate her…

"**The Predicament of Oblivion****"**

**Chapter 3**

_**Solitary Hearts**_

"_The heart is the most sensitive spot of everyone_

_Only time can cure the pain in our heart._

_But most of the time, the wound in our_

_hearts takes the longest time to heal…"_

"Okay L-la…" he was cut off by the girl.

"Kimura…what did I tell you?!" she asked in disgust.

"Don't call you in that name anymore…"

"Good…now scram…go back to England…"

"Do you really want me to go right now Miss Haruka?" Mr. Kimura asked in a sad tone.

He would not want to leave her in this type of mood. He knew what she really feels. She was the type of girl who never shows her true emotions. And if there was someone who knows her that well, he knew that he was one of those people.

He knew her very well- every action she make, every frown in her face and every word that comes out of her mouth. He knew that it wasn't what she really wanted to say. The girl grew up by his side. He had always been her personal driver ever since she was twelve but he had been serving her family even before she was born. He had even acted as her personal body guard, maid, and sometimes even as her mother and father. He knew how hard it was for her. He really pitied the young girl.

"As soon as possible." She replied without even gazing from her food.

"Then I shall take the next flight back to England. Are you sure you can live all by your own, Miss Haruka? " he asked worriedly.

He would never really want to leave her side. He loved the girl as his own daughter all though most of the times, she acted cold on him.

"Oh please Kimura…Can you please cut that drama off? Try saying one more cheesy thing and I might not be able to control myself from throwing up." she said in disgust.

"But I'm just worried about you Miss Haruka." He reasoned out.

"Cut that heck off Kimura. I hate it when people say that they are worried about me. Don't you dare say you are worried about me because I don't even need you. I can live all by myself. So just go!" she yelled on top of her lungs.

"Miss Haruka?" he just couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Go! I said go!" she pushed him outside the room and locked the door.

"Miss Haruka? Open the door please! Miss Haruka!" Mr. Kimura knocked.

Haruka ran off to her bed and started crying her heart out.

"I'm so sorry Kimura. I never really want to do this." She cried. Her voice was too soft for him to hear her.

"Miss Haruka!" Kimura called up to the girl but his efforts were futile. The girl wouldn't open the door.

He heard his phone ringing and answered the call.

"Hello Kimura. I want you to go back here." A male spoke from the phone.

"But…I still have to take care of her." He reasoned out.

"No more buts Kimura. I want you to come back. Just follow me." Just by that, the speaker cut the call off.

"_I never really expected him to be this hard on his own daughter._" He muttered.

"_Looks like I have to leave the girl behind…I'm so sorry Miss Haruka._"

He started to take steps away from the girl he served for a long time -a girl that he had learned to love through time. He really felt bitter for leaving the girl behind.

"Kimura?..._sob…sob..sob_…" she sobbed a little bit more.

She really didn't know if she can live all by herself. All by her life, he had been a dependent. She was used to in being served and protected.

She started to reach for a picture frame place on top of a side table beside her bed.

"_Mama…I'm sorry if I had turned out to be a bad girl…I'm really sorry mom…I don't really mean to do that...but I have to…I'm so sorry if I am not your little girl anymore…I'm sorry if I am not your Haruka anymore…I'm really sorry._" She talked bitterly with the picture of her mom. When her eyes felt tired of crying, she instantly fell into a deep slumber.

Natsume lied on his bed thinking of the only girl he had ever loved. He was thinking of her face, her smile and her childish acts. Although she may be the clumsiest and dullest girl of them all, he could never deny how much he cared for the girl. He loved her so much that he was willing enough to sacrifice his life for her. She meant everything to him.

But the clouds had fallen on him upon hearing the sad news. For him it was the saddest and worst news that he could ever hear.

"_How could it be? Mikan? No…Not that girl…She may be an idiot but she will not die just like that…Mikan?...Mikan?! No!!" _

He remembered how he refused to believe it. He would not let that thing to sink in his mind. But no matter how hard he tried on resisting it, he could never deny the fact that she would never be back in his life again. She was the only girl who had ever made him softer. She was the only one that made him happy. She was everything that he could ever wish for. He closed his eyes once again. How he wished that she would be back again. How he wanted to hold her and tell her how much he loves her. Suddenly, a flicker of light flashed in. A vision of her face came into his mind.

"Natsume…" Her face was angelic as usual. A sweet smile was present in her face.

"Mikan? Mikan?! Is that you?!" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yes it's me." She beamed again.

"Mikan?! Mikan! You're alive!"

"No…I'm not…I just came to say good bye to you." A bitter smile replaced the sweet one.

"Why?"

"Natsume…Just listen to me okay?...I just wanted you to be happy…Forget about me Natsume…Go on with your life…I know that there is someone out there for you…I want you to be happy…Don't make your life miserable…"

"No…Mikan…there is no else for me…"

"I'm so sorry Natsume…You have to let me go…I wanted to rest right now…I'm so sorry…" Mikan turned her back on him.

"Mikan!" he tried to stop her from leaving but his efforts were futile.

He jerked from his bed then opened his eyes.

"_Was that a dream?_" he asked his self.

"_No…it can't be…Mikan…_" he closed his eyes once again and tried to get a good night sleep although he knew that he just couldn't get one knowing that all he could ever think is the idiot.

He really didn't know why he just can't sleep. He was lying on his bed for almost forty five minutes. He just kept on fidgeting. He really didn't knew why he just can't stop thinking of the girl he once loved and cared.

"Mikan." Ruka uttered softly.

He never realized how much he missed that girl. He liked it whenever she smiled. No. He just really loved her smile. Her smile opened his heart and made Natsume's heart softer.

He thought that she would be only one that he would ever love. His world stopped upon hearing the sad news. Just like everyone else, he just couldn't believe it. The girl who served as their source of encouragement died suddenly. But little by little, the truth started to sink in. Although it was heart breaking for him, he had to accept the truth. He knew that he had to be strong for his best friend. He knew that Natsume was really hurt by the news. He tried helping him to move on and accept the truth.

Gradually, he learned to appreciate and love the blackmailer who annoyed the hell of him. At first, he thought that his heart was just lying but the more he tried to fight it, the more it shows up. He really loves her. He was thankful that he was able to realize his true feelings. He remembered the night when she showed up to him. He reminisce the conversation they had.

_**Start of flashback… **_

"Mikan…thank you for everything…don't worry I'll be always there for your best friend…I'll take care of her." Ruka promised in the air.

He had been courting Hotaru for about two years but still she hasn't given him a concrete answer.

A flash of light flickered in front of him and given him a vision of the twelve year old Mikan.

"Mikan?!" he stammered in disbelief. He had never seen a ghost before but since it was Mikan, he didn't feel afraid.

"Ruka…" a sweet smile adorned her face.

"Mikan!" he tried to hug her but he just pass through her body.

"Ruka…I know that you can make Hotaru happy…please take care of her…" a sad look on her eyes was present.

"Mikan…I promise that to you…" Ruka swore whole-heartedly.

"One more thing Ruka…I want you to take care of Natsume…can you do that for me?"

"I will Mikan." he beamed at her. Just by that, Mikan was nowhere to be seen anymore.

_**End of flashback…**_

"Mikan…" Ruka stared at the corner where Mikan stayed as she talked to him.

Ruka was finally able to get a dose of a good night sleep.

She was fond of staying up late just to finish her new inventions. Ever since, her loud-mouthed best friend died, she had been the coldest person she could ever be. She would never give herself a chance to be happy. She wouldn't laugh or even smile. She would never even let herself fall in love. She controlled herself from falling although she knew that she had already fallen for Ruka. Still she would not consider that emotion. She couldn't imagine herself to be happy when she knew that her best friend hasn't gotten the justice that she deserves. She would not be happy unless she knew that Mikan was happy in whichever place she was.

She was busy fixing her newest and improved digital camera till a flicker of light flashed in front of her. And there she was, the girl that she wanted to see for a very long time.

"Mikan!" she ran towards her and tried to hug her but she passed through her silhouette.

"Mikan?!" she just can't believe that she couldn't touch her. She was too good to be true. Hotaru just couldn't believe that what she was actually seeing a ghost.

"Hotaru…" Mikan cried as she uttered Hotaru's name.

"Hey don't you ever cry idiot." She was instantly back in her true self.

"I'm just happy to see you Hotaru."

"Me too idiot…" Hotaru gave her a smile as she cried.

"Hotaru? You are crying?!" she just couldn't believe that Hotaru was actually crying.

"Idiot!...No I'm not…" Hotaru abruptly wiped her tears away.

"Hotaru…"

"Mikan…"

"Hotaru…"

"Mikan!! Go on! Tell me what you wanna say!" her patience was over.

"Hotaru…I want you to be happy…"

"So?"

"I want you to be true to your feelings…You don't really have to control your feelings towards Ruka…I know that you love him…"

"No! I don't wanna be happy!"

"Hotaru…I know that you worry a lot…I'm just happy…you don't have to think of me time to time."

"Mikan?"

"Jut be true to yourself Hotaru…" Mikan smiled for the last time then disappeared.

"Mikan…" Hotaru stared blankly in the air.

_**To be continued…**_

Sorry, I don't have a thank you list right now. I'll be adding my thank you list in the next chapter…I hope it's just alright with you. BTW…The next chappie will be focus on Mikan's death. Please wait for the next chappie.

I just wanna hear your comments and suggestions…Please send your reviews…


	4. Chapter 4

Just as I mentioned in the last chappie, this one is about Mikan's death

Just as I mentioned in the previous chappie, this one is about Mikan's death. Sorry but I really have to write about it…

"**The Predicament of Oblivion****"**

**Chapter 4**

_**Agony**_

" _When you love someone, _

_it's hard to accept_

_that she's gone_

_forever…"_

He didn't have any idea why he's being called into the head master's office even though he's got a bad intuition about it but still he decided to knock on the door.

"Narumi?" the head master asked upon hearing the thud. 

"Hai." He replied politely.

"Come in."

Narumi entered the room without a single word. He didn't really know why he's feeling nervous.

"Narumi, here is a letter from the England campus." The head master handed him an envelope.

"_A letter?_ _From Mikan-chan?_" he wondered. They haven't received a letter from the girl for the past three months.

"Go on Narumi. Read the letter."

"Hai." Narumi opened the envelope unenergetically. He began reading the contents of the letter. The letter was dated on the twenty-fifth day of February.

"What?! No!! Mikan-chan?!" Narumi couldn't believe what he had read. The girl that he considered as his own daughter died in a brutal way.

"No! How could those jerks kill my sweet Mikan-chan!!" He screamed in agony and hatred.

"Narumi-sensei please calm down." The head master tried to calm him.

"But how can I calm down? Mikan's dead?!"

"I'm very sorry to hear that. I was the one who sent her to the England campus. I should be the one held responsible for her death. I'm really sorry." The head master felt guilty.

"No. I shouldn't let her go. I should be the one blamed for it." Narumi felt so awful for the girl's death.

"She was just twelve years old still too young to die." The head master said sadly.

"She is a girl who is full of energy and determination." Narumi described her remembering.

"I think you have to tell it to your class." The head master uttered guiltily.

"Do I have to?"

"You have to."

"Okay." Narumi replied forlornly then turned his back to go to his beloved class.

The Class B had been wondering why their homeroom teacher was late. He might be a late-comer but he was never half an hour late.

"What happened with sensei? He's never been half an hour late." Iinchou wondered worriedly.

"Yah. I'm getting worried." Anna held her chest deliberately.

"Don't worry about that idiot. He may be doing something or he just simply overslept." Natsume meddled.

Ever since they were eleven, once in a while, Natsume would join the conversation of the class.

"Hey Natsume, have you receive a letter from Mikan?" Ruka inquired.

Everyone in

"Iie. That idiot must be really enjoying her stay at the England campus." Natsume replied nonchalantly but deep inside, he wondered why the girl hasn't written a letter for each of them.

"How 'bout you Hotaru?" Ruka turned to the raven haired-girl who was busy fixing her baka gun.

"No. I don't really care if she sends me one." She replied imperturbably.

"Me too. I haven't received a letter from that loud girl. She promised that she'll send me a fur jacket." Permy complained.

"Every one of us hasn't received a letter from Mikan-chan?" Nonoko stammered.

"That's weird. Mikan usually sends us a letter during the first week of the month." Koko joined the conversation.

Natsume was shocked to realize that it's the third week of the month. He knew that the girl never forgets to wrote a letter for all of them and have it sent by the first week.

"Yeah." Every one replied.

"I'm really getting worried." Anna uttered.

"Cut that drama off Anna. Everything's fine." Sumire calmed her.

"Okay."

Narumi walked by the hallways languidly. His feet felt heavy. It was hard for him to take steps towards the Class B room. He knew how his class would react about his news. He was aware of the class's love for the brunette.

Finally, he reached the doorway of the classroom. He found it hard to open the door. Little by little, he was able to catch enough courage to tell them the truth.

He entered the room without the usual happy smile on his face. Every one was shocked to see him on that state.

"Sensei? Is there anything that bothers you? " the class asked worriedly.

"Sit down class. I got something important to tell you."

All of them sat down. They felt nervous. It was the first time that they saw him that serious. Something must be wrong.

"I want you to listen to me. Please don't speak up. Let me finish first, okay?"

"Yes sensei." Everyone

Narumi started telling them the news.

It was a starry February evening, a girl kept on fidgeting on her bed. She really missed her classmates. She missed everyone in Japan. She missed Japanese food especially the howalons.

Speaking in English had been really hard for her. It's a good thing that she got a half Japanese, half English classmate named Sarah Grey. Sarah had been her closest friend in the campus.

"I want to go back. I want to go back to Japan." Mikan said sadly. She had been homesick for the past couple of months. She stood up from her bed, changed into her uniform and packed her important things.

She silently walked out of her room and walked to the gates of the campus. She was thankful that she was able to befriend the guards.

"Hey Mister Montgomery. Do you want some coffee?" she offered to the assigned guard.

"Thank you Mikan-chan. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in your room." The guard asked her as he takes the cup of coffee from the girl.

"I can't sleep. Can I stay here till I feel drowsy?" Mikan smiled.

"Okay." The guard replied then took a sip from his cup not knowing that Mikan put some sleeping medicine on his drink.

Mikan checked if the guard was already asleep then opened the gates to sneak out.

She hurriedly walked off the campus' gate. It was her most awaited moment, the moment that she could return to her friends.

Luckily, a black van stopped in front of her.

"_Maybe I can ask them for a hitch-hike._" She thought.

She happily approached the van and politely talked to the driver.

"Hello Mister. I would like to ask you a favor." She beamed nicely.

"What is it young girl?" the driver asked her with a questionable smile in his face.

"Can you please give me a ride? I wanna go to the airport. Is that all right, mister?"

"Of course young lady. By the way, are you from that school?" the man asked while pointing to the academy.

"Yes, why?" she innocently asked.

"Nothing. Come on. Aren't we going to the airport?"

"Ah yes." Mikan opened the door and rode.

_**To be continued…**_

hahaha...(evil laugh).. another cliff hanger!

I'm really sorry for the super late update. I'm still coping up with college life. I also have to stay away from my computer since I'm staying at the school dorm. Please bear up with me.

Anyway…what do you think about this chappie? This one happened four years before Haruka Minami entered the school. So, this chappie happened in the past, is that clear? BTW…Please send your reviews and no flaming please.


End file.
